Tatu Empire
The Tatu Empire or the Tatu is an absolute monarchal government that follows the philosophy of strength in unity. Government An absolute monarchy that follows the philosophy of strength in unity. The emperor is called the Tall Mountain, or Gao Shan. The Yuca house has been the ruling Mountain for years and rules to this day. Recognised tribes including ones used up to sacrifices: * Tatu-Max [ tah-too maks ]: currently largest tribe and are spread with the nobles on mountain peaks. Everyone has Earth powers and if someone doesn’t have it, they are sacrificed for the gods. Short and dense and very strong. * Tatu-Nor [ tah-too nohr ](lost): second smallest tribe that split off from the empire first, whereabouts unknown. Known for their tall stature often gleaned for soldier or security. * Tatu-Cavi [ tah-too kah-vee ](lost): formerly the smallest tribe made up of architects and miners, but were sold into slavery for the MCF. Favoured earth combinations and insects. * Tatu-For [ tah-too fohr ](lost): formerly the largest tribe made up farmers and hunters, but were sold into slavery for the MCF. Favoured woodland predator animals and sought strong relations with the Jadi. * Tatu-Yon [ tah-too yohn ]: smallest tribe and prefers canyon caves. Favoured bird mutations with earth powers. They use their earth shapeshifting to generate their wings and claws. * Tatu-Val [ tah-too vahl ]: third largest tribe that serve the nobles on the mountain peaks as farmers. Favour bovid animal mutations and soft earth. History of the Tatu Empire The first men rose from the Great Walk. The Second child birthed the fish people. The youngest birthed the wood people. The eldest and the best of them found the great mountain and was met by, the legend goes, a statue of Tatu-Fanti the armadillo elephant. Ordained the eldest strong son to unite the family again. The three brothers bowed before this powerful beast who gave them the god titles King who was placed on the mountain. Jack who was placed in the water. The Jester was left to The Valley. The King began the Tatu lineage. Warriors who prove their strength was given the Earth strength. * Gao Shan [ gow shah-n ] * Dao Shan [ dow shah-n ] * Yuca Shan [ yoo-ka shah-n ] * Yuca Yuca [ yoo-ka yoo-ka ] * Zara Yuca [ zah-rah yoo-ka ] * Kuzco Gao [ kooz-koh gow ] * Shan Yuca [ shah-n yoo-ka ] * Low Yuca [ loh yoo-ka ] * Coca Yuca [ koh-ka yoo-ka ] * Patcha Coca [ paht-cha koh-ka ] The Great Walk was a legendary exodus from a spoiled land across the veil of heaven to find The River Mountain and Living home. Yuca Yuca had made the first movement to expand beyond the mountain peaks and ousted the Jadi from the planet. Legend says that they had conspired to remove the Yuca family and steal the Mountain throne for themselves. Status and connection to the gods are determined by how tall a mountain you establish your house on is. Sibling rivalry split many homes to establish tribes on the many peaks of River Mountain. Zara Yuca left to start a tribe with a farm boy named Nor. Thus began the Tatu-Nor. This left the throne empty for quite some time as many noble mountain chiefs fought for it. The Tatu nobles are usually short in stature due to the high atmosphere but are dense and strong. They call The Valley dwellers Fanti. The Fanti peasants are tall but have a softer and nurturing disposition. Kuzco Gao was led by the Coin God in finding gold at the base of the mountains establishing the currency system of coin tokens. He also established the Farmer Priesthood. To feed the expansion, Low Yuca led a campaign to take ships to Living Home and claim the farmlands. During the rule of Patcha Yuca, the Farmer Priests have discovered that Tatu-Fanti has adopted a daughter from the sky, Xo. In order to appease this new goddess, they began pulling offerings up as living sacrifices from the Small Lowland tribe of Tatu-Nor. Colours and Appearance They prefer earth tones like brown, tan and yellow. Nobility wears gold and purple. Farmer priests wear red and gold. Tatu-Nor wore streaks of blue marks on their skin and hair. Category:Government